Ephémère
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: Dumbledore vient de mourir. Severus courre pour sauver sa peau. Hermione courre pour venger Dumbledore. Leur rencontre va changer leur vie. Petit OS que j'ai écrit d'une traite.


A écouter avec cette musique : Unexpected chaos d'eddie Allamand

Ceci est mon premier OS sur Severus et Hermione donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Rogue courait. Il n'était pas seul. Drago le suivait de près ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts. Ils couraient car leur vie en dépendait.

Ils venaient de tuer Dumbledore. Rogue l'avait fait à la place de Drago et son cœur se serrait quand il revoyait le dernier regard que lui avait jeté Dumbledore avant de mourir. Dumbledore savait que Rogue devait jouer un double rôle, qu'il était un espion. Dumbledore l'avait supplié de le tuer, Rogue l'avait vu dans son regard. Alors il l'avait fait. Qui sait quelles douleurs les autres lui auraient fait endurer ?

Rogue devait cependant se retenir de pleurer. Le monde magique venait de perdre un de ses membres les plus sages. Il savait que Drago était effondré lui aussi. Il avait fallu beaucoup de courage à Rogue pour tuer Dumbledore. Il lui avait fallu se souvenir que s'il ne le faisait pas sa couverture risquait de tomber, son imposture d'être dévoilée. Intérieurement Rogue était anéanti. Dumbledore avait été depuis toujours son mentor, son ami.

Il continuait à courir. Il savait qu'il était suivi par Potter et ses amis. Naturellement ceux-ci voulaient rendre justice à Dumbledore. Alors pour sauver sa peau Rogue courait.

Il fut soudain séparé des autres dans la Forêt Interdite. Cela n'était pas grave Rogue savait se débrouiller seul. Alors il continua à courir.

Il courut longtemps, très longtemps. Son souffle était devenu irrégulier depuis longtemps quand il s'effondra près d'un arbre.

Il était fatigué et exténué. Il reprenait son souffle lentement. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux il tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucun son alors il se releva. Cette action soudaine le fit vomir. Il était mal à cause de la mort de Dumbledore et de sa course. Il vomit tout ce qu'il put et se rassit quelques pas plus loin.

Il ne sut s'il s'était endormi plus de quelques minutes. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il entendit quelqu'un qui retenait ses sanglots. Il se leva précautionneusement et tenta d'identifier la source du bruit. Quand il l'eut enfin trouvé il se dirigea vers elle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut Granger en train de pleurer au pied d'un arbre !

Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle et pourtant elle l'entendit. Elle se releva immédiatement. Il pouvait désormais voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il réagit instantanément en projetant sa baguette au loin grâce à un sort informulé. Elle était désormais désarmée mais pas abattue. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, pour lui crier toute la haine qu'elle avait envers lui, pour venger Dumbledore.

Il s'avança vers elle et fit alors un geste qui stupéfia Hermione pendant quelques secondes : il la prit dans ses bras. Elle commença à le frapper au torse avec ses poings. Il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que lui toucher les cheveux en lui murmurant des choses apaisantes dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle était complétement abasourdie par son comportement. Es larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Il attendit qu'elle arrête de le frapper pour lui relever la tête.

« Oui Granger c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Dire qu'il vous avait hébergé, aidé, accueilli !

-Je l'ai tué pour l'Ordre ! Il m'a supplié de le tuer !

-Vous mentez ! N'essayez pas de me convaincre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale Mangemort ! C'est vous qui auriez dû mourir pas lui !

-Si ça avait pu être possible soyez assuré que ce serait ainsi.

-Vous êtes immonde ! Je vous hais ! Je vous déteste !

-Chut Hermione, chut. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Comment vous avez tué le meilleur homme qui existe ?

-Moi aussi je l'aimais et le vénérais. Peut-être même bien plus que vous.

-Vous ? Rogue, Snape le sans-cœur ? Vous êtes incapable d'apprécier quelqu'un !

-Miss Granger tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour aider la lutte contre les Mangemorts. Je me suis infiltré dans leur camp, j'ai reçu leur Marque. Tout cela avec l'accord d'Albus.

-Vous êtes un des leurs ! Ne venez pas me raconter n'importe quoi !

-J'aimais Albus. C'était plus qu'un ami, c'était mon mentor. La seule personne qui avait eu foi en moi. Il avait foi en vous aussi. Ne trahissez pas sa mort en reniant tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous !

-Je vous hais !

-Miss Granger je sais que c'est horrible. Sa mort est un désastre. Mais elle était inévitable. Voldemort vous croit maintenant affaibli et il a raison dans une certaine mesure. Mais je suis là pour vous aider.

-Nous aider ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale traître, un espion fourbe et cruel !

-Non. C'est Voldemort que je trahis, pas vous, pas l'Ordre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Voldemort m'a déjà volé la femme que j'aimais. Et que rien ne peut arrêter un homme meurtri.

-Lilly ?

-Oui Lilly Potter. Je l'aimais. Il l'a tué. Je le hais. Si Voldemort tombe je veux que ce soit en partie grâce à moi. Alors écoutez-moi bien miss Granger. Il existe 7 horcruxes. Deux se trouvent à Poudlard. L'épée de Gryffondor vous aidera à les détruire. J'ai confiance en vous.

-Professeur Rogue…

-Oui Granger ?

-Appelez-moi Hermione. Vous l'aimiez vraiment Dumbledore ?

-Je l'aimais comme on aime son père. Même s'il faisait des erreurs c'était et il restera mon plus grand héros.

-Dois-je prévenir Harry , Ron et l'Ordre ?

-Que je suis un agent double ? Sûrement pas ! Pour les Horcruxes oui dîtes leurs !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?

-Parce que vous étiez une de mes élèves les plus brillantes, que vous étiez compréhensive et pas bornée. Et puis si jamais j'échoue j'aimerais que quelqu'un rétablisse la vérité sur mon compte.

-Professeur

-Appelez-moi Severus.

-Severus vous allez partir ?

-Il va bien falloir…

-Restez s'il vous plait ! Je me sens si seule… Je ne veux pas être seule !

-Je resterai Hermione. Mais au matin je devrai partir.

-Merci.

-Vous m'aidez, je vous aide. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Notre mentor nous a quitté.

-Il voulait que vous le fassiez. Ne regrettez pas votre geste.

-Merci Hermione »

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, toujours enlacés. Ils ne dirent plus un mot de la nuit.

Quand le jour se leva Severus du partir. Il serra une dernière fois Hermione dans ses bras puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir Hermione lui agrippa le bras. Elle le fit se retourner. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce n'était qu'un baiser frôlé mais pour eux c'était une promesse. Rogue partit alors sans se retourner vers son destin pendant qu'Hermione retournait vers ses amis.

Si l'avenir leur permettait, si la guerre finissait un jour, s'ils étaient toujours vivants ils se retrouveraient.


End file.
